This invention relates to a portable X-ray apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable X-ray apparatus that can be moved from building to building and transported on a small vehicle such as a van.
The present invention relates to the provision of a portable X-ray apparatus which is on a wheeled cart, which may be rolled into position within a nursing home or other medical facility for the taking of X-rays of a few patients. Typically, the X-ray apparatus will then be wheeled from one nursing home into a truck or a van, or other mode of transport and then transported to another facility, such as a nursing home, where it will be unloaded and taken into a building for use with another set of patients. Often the transport van has a particular size which imposes a severe restraint on the size and the shape of the X-ray apparatus if it is to fit into the van. An additional size constraint is that the X-ray unit should be able to be wheeled through a typical door in an institution, and also put in a conventional elevator. Often the doors are as little as 28" in width and the typical depth in an elevator is about 57". Most vans, without being reconstructed or specially adapted, will take a maximum height of about 40" for the X-ray apparatus. The present invention is not limited to these particular dimensions, but these dimensions do define a particular volume into which the portable X-ray apparatus should be configured in order to be transported in a van, rolled through doorways and fitted into elevators in facilities, such as nursing homes.
The typical X-ray apparatus includes a C-arm which supports an X-ray generator which generates the X-ray beam, which is collimated to pass through the patient to an image intensifier. The generator and image intensifier are generally vertically movable so that they may be positioned at a given height with respect to a particular patient. The patients vary substantially in height and the X-ray unit must be shifted through a fairly wide, vertical adjustment to X-ray these differently sized patients. Usually the C-arm extends out about four feet from the image intensifier; and therefore, it is necessary that the C-arm be foldable or otherwise swung into a stowed or a transport mode and be swung out to a working position or working mode.
Manifestly, the image intensifier and the X-ray generator could be reversed in their positions and the image intensifier could be swung outwardly on a C-arm. In any event, the C-arm, having the X-ray unit thereon, will be extended considerably outward of the cart. This provides a problem with stability. The 70 lb. X-ray generator at the end of a four foot arm must be very stable in order to provide the images desired. That is, the C-arm and the X-ray generator cannot wiggle or otherwise be moved during the X-ray operation. In addition to the X-ray unit, there is usually also a video monitor which allows the operator to view the X-ray images as they are being taken. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the X-ray unit is an actual fluoroscopic unit in which the X-ray images are moving images showing the person swallowing; and these images are recorded on video tapes by video tape recorders. In addition to the stacking of one or more VCRs on the portable cart, it is also desirable to carry on the cart suitable electronics for image enhancement and also a computer for controlling the operation of the X-ray unit. This preferred and illustrated embodiment of the invention results in a cart which, with the X-ray equipment, VCRs, computer and electronics, weighs as much as 400 lbs.
It can be appreciated that with the 400 lb. portable X-ray apparatus on wheels that it should be braked against running away from the operator as when the cart is going down a ramp, or is being pushed up a ramp. Often the cart must be pushed over soft carpeting as well as over concrete in parking lots,, and of course, moved up and down ramps. It is most desirable that the operation be relatively fail-safe and that brakes be applied automatically so that the cart cannot be a runaway and cause damage to the people or to the cart itself should the operator lose control of the cart.
Further considerations are that the X-ray apparatus ought to be relatively rugged in that it should withstand the abuse encountered in being moved several times a day from one establishment to another establishment. Because of frequent moving from establishment to establishment, the set-up time and take-down time also become important factors. Thus, the portable X-ray apparatus should be relatively quick and easy to set up and take down so that there is not a lot of time-consuming labor involved or other time-consuming acts which would limit the amount of useful time available for taking X-rays during a given work day.